The False
by nobodyekg
Summary: Everyone had been told that he held that beast that ravaged there village all those years ago. They were lied to; this lie robbed the boy of his sight.


**Hello, this is nobodyekg, formerly known as bombshell9000. If you've read my other two stories, Naruto of the Ansatsuken or The True Demon of Konoha, both are currently being rewritten with an entirely new plot for them.**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
**

**I don't own Naruto**

A child's cry of pain echoed out in the black of the night as his sight was stolen from him. The tiny boy continued scream out; his body racked by pain. The boy's attacker relished in listening to his screams of agony. The demented attacker added to the damage he had already done by kicking the boy hard enough for him to slam into a wall behind him. The larger male darkly chuckled as the broken boy tried to curl into a ball only for his attacker to launch him against the wall again with another kick; relishing in the boy's cries of anguish. The boy's cries only seemed to brazen the man's attacks with several more kicks aimed at his head and torso. The man momentarily stopped his assault to catch his breath and started to chuckle at the boy's cries again. "When I'm through with you, you're going to beg for death and because I'm _so generous _I'll grant you it" The man's chuckling suddenly stopped after a blade was rammed through his back and exited his chest. The dying male only had enough time to glance over his shoulder and glare at the mask of his killer. His killer removed her blade from his torso and in one fluid motion cleaned the blade of blood and returned it to it's sheath. With the deed done, she rushed over to the broken, now thankfully unconscious boy, gingerly picked him off the ground, and cradled him in her arms. After she had situated him, the masked female rocketed into the air and landed on top of the building the poor boy unfortunately had been kicked against not a minute earlier. Landing harder than she excepted, the boy unconsciously cringed in pain. She momentarily cursed herself before leaping from rooftop to rooftop. As she leapt, another masked figure, a male, leapt beside her.

"Kuma, has the Hokage-sama been informed?" the masked female asked.

"Yes, Neko. He'll meet you at the hospital." 'Kuma' answered. Glancing at the bundle in her arms, "How bad?" He could barely contain his rage when asking the question.

"Bad," Neko pulled the boy closer to her chest.

"How bad?" repeated his question.

"Worse than ever,"the two continued to leap, in silence. Once the hospital came into view, Kuma nodded to Neko and leapt away. Landing in front of the hospital, Neko rushed through the double doors, past the receptionist, and straight to an older male clothed in a red and white robe and a similarly colored large hat with the kanji for 'Fire Shadow' on it and another male, younger than the male but older than her, wearing a standard doctor's coat with a disheveled suit underneath it and resting his weight on a cane. "Takeda-sensei!" The younger of the two men, Takeda, turned toward the woman running at him.

"Hikari, take him to the ICU, quickly!" a woman rushed around the corner. Neko reluctantly released her grip on the boy and allowed Hikari to complete her task. Takeda nodded toward the oldest person present and hobbled after the woman and the boy. Neko and the older male stood in silence, staring out onto the village.

"Neko-san, you may remove your mask," the male finally said after a few moments of complete silence. The woman reached up to her cat mask and pulled it off revealing an attractive face with tears marring her beauty. "I can't thank you enough, Yugao-chan." The purple haired Yugao clinched her hands in a failed attempted to quell her growing anger. Anger was no stranger to her, but this omnidirectional anger was something all together different. The man noticed Yugao's trembling, "Yugao, who was it this time?"

Her trembling suddenly stopped, "Inuzuka Ashi..." The male released a heavy sigh, having never felt older than in this moment. He opened his mouth to speak only for Yugao to interrupt him with this blunt statement, "He's dead."

"I see," the male reached inside his robe and retrieved a pipe. Lighting it, he took a puff from it, "Yugao, why do you care so much about this boy?"

"Do I know a reason to protect an innocent child?" Yugao growled at the old man.

The older male's face seemed deepened with regret, "No, of course not." The uncomfortable silence between the two returned. The old man continued to puff on his pipe as he moved to rest in a vacant chair, while Yugao paced back and forth waiting for news of the boy's survival. Minutes passed by, they turned to hours, and night turned to day with only Yugao waiting for news. A few hour after sunrise, the doctor Takeda hobbled up to her drifting off.

"Have you been here all night, Yugao-chan?" Takeda plopped down beside her.

"Is he okay?" she bluntly asked.

Takeda sighed, "We managed to stop the bleeding and set the broken bones. There was a massive of bleeding internally; a large number of his ribs were either cracked or outright broken, some pierced his lungs. He suffered multiple concussions..." He let another sigh slip his lips. "But the worst is he'll never be about to see again."

"W-what...?" Yugao managed to stutter out. "That isn't funny, Takeda."

"It's not suppose to be," Takeda deadpanned while he stared down at his cane that rested on his lap. He glanced over to the shocked her sitting in silence. "Yugao-chan..."

"Can I see him?" Yugao asked in a low voice, practically begging. Takeda nodded his answer before getting up out of his seat and motioning for her to follow him. Following the medical professional, she was to the I.C.U. Wing of the hospital. Yugao was led to an empty room save for a few chairs. "What..." Anticipating her question, Takeda gestured toward the large window connecting the room they were standing in and the room in which the boy laid connected to various machine. The sight caused Yugao to clasp her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt prevent a terrified gasp from escaping her lips as tears fell her closed eyes in equally failed attempt to rid that image from her mind's eye. "No, no th- this can't be real," she muttered, trying to convince herself this was a dream.

"I'm sorry, Yugao, but it is..." the doctor tried to help her regain herself. Looking from the now emotionally devastated woman to the physically broken boy, he too wished this wasn't happening. "As I said, we managed to stabilize him. The damage was- extensive. We've had iryonin working continuously through out the night. To be honest with you it's a miracle he survived this long."

"It's not a miracle," rage filled the purple haired kunoichi.

"You speak of the Kyubi?"

"What else?!" was Yugao angry retort.

"What if I were to tell you, I don't believe the beast is sealed that child? What if I told you, the seal on his body is no more than for show?" the older male asked as he stared at the broken boy.

"I'd say you're lying," she launched another angry reply.

"I'm not," the way the doctor spoke almost made her believe him.

Disbelieve flashed across her tear streaked face followed by unbridled rage which she desperately struggled to contain it, "Why would our Hokage lie about the Kyubi being sealed in him?" She turned her gaze on the doctor.

"I don't know," Takeda asked honestly. "But these accusations are not without warrant. Have you ever noticed some of the Kyubi's chakra seeping out from the seal? Does he have the abnormal reserves typically of a jinchuriki? The first could be credited to Yondaima-sama's mastery of fuinjutsu, but the presence of a biju will always lead to increase charka reserves." Yugao's attention returned to heavily bandaged boy, trying to recall any detail that would lead her to believe that he was indeed the jinchuriki of the beast that decimated her village seven years ago. To her surprise she couldn't, save her leader declaring him in front of the entire village populace. "And I have, atleast, some form of proof."

"What kind?" the kunoichi tried to conceive of a reason for her leader, the Hokage, would lie about such major incident and, if true, ruin an innocent boy's life.

"A Hyuga..." the doctor replied with a simple answer. "A Hyuga was present during the operation to observe in case the Kyubi attempted to escape. Do you want to know to what he saw?

"W-what?" Yugao stuttered out.

"Nothing... nothing save the boy's own chakra. No enlarged chakra coil. And upon closer inspection of the seal revealed that it held nothing. Nothing..." As Takeda's voice trailed off, he turned to watch how the kunoichi reacted to the information he had presented. He watched as she struggled to process this new knowledge. He continued, "While it's too early to tell, if he lasts through today and tonight, he's chances for survival drastically increase." The doctor placed a hand on Yugao's right shoulder in attempt to comfort the kunoichi, "I'm sorry." No sooner did Takeda finish his sentence, did Yugao vanished from the room. She reappeared far away from the hospital and the boy, in her mind, she failed to protect. The area she reappeared in was one of the village's designated training field and unleashed her angry on her surroundings.

For hours, Yugao lashed out with her katana, destroying training dummies and leaving deep gashes in the trees. This continued until day had turned to night. The kunoichi collapsed on one knee with her sword embedded into the ground, gasping for breathe. The sound of a twig snapping reached her ears causing her to jump to her feet and whip around brandishing her katana. "Jumpy aren't ya, Yugao-nee," the newcomer, another woman, teased Yugao.

"Not... now... Anko," Yugao gasped out a reply.

Anko stepped out revealing her appearance, clad in a tan overcoat with a mesh body suit underneath it, a dark orange mini-skirt, shin guards, and her hitai-ate tied around her head covering her forehead. Hearing the tone of her 'big sister', her face softened. "What happened, Yugao-nee? You didn't come home last night."

"He was attacked," the simple answer was enough for her fellow purple haired kunoichi. Anko's face darkened as her bangs covered her eyes. "I killed the attacker; I should see attempted murderer."

Anko's face lightened slightly. "You should have brought him to me," she growled out. Anko reined her temper, "What about our otouto?" Yugao's silence spoke volumes to the younger woman. The older kunoichi felt a familiar pressure from Anko, her killer intent.

Before Anko could move, Yugao spoke, "You don't want to see him right now."

"Why not?" her younger counterpart snapped at her.

"Why do you think I'm here, destroying this training field?" Yugao's voice started to crack. "I found him," her eyes began to tear up. "You didn't see his broken body laying on a hospital bed. You didn't hear the extent of his injuries?" Tears once again flowed freely from her eyes, "Why didn't he just do want we told him?" She fell to her knees. She was quickly engulfed in a tight hug from Anko. After a few moments of sobbing, Yugao's tears slowly stopped; Anko released her from the hug but held onto her arms. "I'm sorry, Anko, it's just..."

Anko's face shifted into a comforting smile, "It's okay, Nee-chan. We can visit otouto-kun tomorrow. Let's get you home." She help her 'sister' to her feet and lead her following day the two kunoichi could be found sitting on either side of the heavily bandaged boy, Anko held his tiny hand in hers while Yugao stroked his black hair. This routine continued for a week until suddenly the boy awoke screaming. The two kunoichi attempted, and failed, to console the terrified boy. The screaming attracted the attention of several nurses. Most of the nurses held the flailing child down while one prepared a syringe to sedate him. After the nurse injected the sedative into his IV tube, the boy's thrashing subsided as he fell into a deep slumber.

The nurse who injected the sedative turned to another nurse, "Get Takeda-sensei." The nurse rushed out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Yugao voiced her concern for her 'otouto'.

The nurse turned to face Yugao, "It's a good sight that he woke up, but the way..." The nurse's voice trailed off as he turned his gaze on the boy. "I fear for the boy's mental health." The nurse wished he could have said something to eased the women's worries. Silence filled the room as the nurses checked the boy's vitals afterward the two kunoichi returned to their places beside the boy. The events that followed did nothing to soothe their concerns. Takeda hobbled into the room and checked the boy over. The doctor dismissed the nurses and pulled Yugao and Anko aside.

"What...?" Anko spat out, anticipating Takeda.

"I want to prepare you for the worst."


End file.
